


Home

by L_Esterel



Series: Stills [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mostly Javi's POV because why not?, Sad, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Esterel/pseuds/L_Esterel
Summary: Javi wonders if he can find peace after retiring from the only thing that really grounded him.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prose too short to be called a fic, but sounded nice.

The Spain of Javi's memory is a warmer, rosier version of real Spain. 

 

On cold Toronto nights he dreams of a Spain where golden light spills from the sky onto ochre shingled roofs. Where the church bell chimes the hour across deserted slopes overflowing with centuries of stories. Where the cobbles shine burnished in the sunset's rays.

 

That is the Spain that kept him going through everything thrown at him. That was the Spain that made him get up every morning. That made him work towards his goals. That reminded him that he loved skating. That told him that there was something left in his life. That promised his soul would not be empty even when he lost the only thing he had left. That swore there was still a future to be had. Someday.

 

But real Spain is so different. Too loud, too hot, too much. He doesn't want to address the thought even when it stares him in his face. But he has to. So, the terrible thought: It's not home anymore. And now, as he searches for home, he realizes that maybe he never had one.

 

And so he remains, caught between two oceans, two lives, two Javis.


End file.
